


Dancing in the Rain

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Deb goes by she and they pronouns bc I say so, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, soft and sweet, the urge to title this after sparks fly..... it’s there, they’re in love and they’re adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Rain ruins the plans Deb and Alice had for their day together. But they find they can make any situation better when they’re together.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> was going to sleep but then I went on discord and got inspired and wrote and now I’m uploading it because I have no self control
> 
> anyways I used the starkid writes prompt “rain”

It was supposed to be a nice day. It was supposed to be  _ their _ day. They were going to go to the park and have a picnic, walk around, people watch… but apparently the skies turned against them.

“Damn it, it wasn’t supposed to rain today!” Deb whined as they peered out the window at the sudden downpour that had begun just moments before.

Alice had finally gotten permission to spend the whole day with her girlfriend while she was in town, but, of course, that was too easy. It seemed like nothing was going to go their way.

“This storm really came from out of nowhere,” Alice sighed, checking the radar on her phone. “Looks like it’ll be a while too,” she groaned, showing her girlfriend the screen.

The map showed a large green shape swallowing Hatchetfield, and according to the predictions it wouldn’t be fading any time soon.

Alice sighed as she plopped into a chair at the table, gazing mournfully at the half-packed, makeshift picnic basket and the gray sky that could be seen lurking behind it.

Deb dropped into the chair next to Alice, taking her girlfriend’s hand in her own.

“We’ll picnic some other time. We can do movies instead, maybe some games…” Deb squeezed her hand, sending a smile towards Alice.

She couldn’t resist smiling back. A day with her girlfriend was a day with her girlfriend. It would be great no matter what they did.

“You’re right. We’ll picnic some other time… if my dad ever lets me abandon him for another day, that is.” She sent a playful smile and eye roll towards Deb who let out a laugh.

“Hey, I don’t blame him. Call me selfish, but if I could I’d be around you forever and never leave your side.”

Alice’s bangs had fallen into her face, so they reached forward, tucking them behind her ear. “You’re pretty spectacular.”

Deb decided she would do anything to see her girlfriend’s eyes light up as they had in that moment. It was the greatest sight in the world. The couple kissed, content and oh so happy to be with each other.

“You’re pretty spectacular yourself,” Alice said softly, mindlessly swinging their joined hands between them.

It was hard to be away from them so often. Harder still when Alice was so close, in town even, and still unable to see her girlfriend due to whatever plans her loving, yet sometimes overbearing, father had in mind for the week. But it made these times even sweeter. The times they were together, side by side, hand in hand. Not even the rain could stop them.

Alice had an idea.

“Come with me.”

She shot up from her seat and pulled her girlfriend along by their joined hands as she made her way to the front entrance. Deb followed after her, laughing as she was tugged along.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see!”

Alice opened the door, glanced back at them, and, letting go of their hand, sprinted out into the driveway as the rain poured down.

“Alice!” Deb called after her from the safety of the doorway, still laughing.

She could hear Alice’s laughter as she twirled around in the rain, arms open wide, her sundress getting absolutely drenched in the process.

Deb stood there for a moment, watching the girl have fun, playing around, smiling at the other. She saw the pure joy and didn’t have a second thought.

Alice cheered as Deb ran out to join her, surrounding them in a drenching hug before turning it into a dance, grabbing her hands and twisting and turning, spinning around as the rain continued to fall, without a care in the world.

They laughed and danced and slipped and slided and joked and lived, right there in the rain. In the middle of Deb’s driveway. In the middle of nowhere Hatchetfield. But they were together, and everything was alright.

After a while they decided they had had enough fun in the rain and ran inside before the storm came any closer. The teens were still laughing as they made their way inside, carefully making their way across the house to towel off and get out of their wet clothes. Deb gave Alice something dry and comfy to replace her dress, and soon enough they were warming up on the couch next to each other with a mug of hot chocolate each.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, playing video games, and having fun. Just the two of them, appreciating each other. Enjoying the love they had and the joy they felt when they were together.

And that’s what mattered. They were happy and healthy and safe. And they were together. So, in the end, the rain wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
